A New Time
by KallyKatKona
Summary: She always knew the time would come, and it has. Story includes a broken-up Skye and Jax, Quartermaines, and a new addition.


She hated him. She hated him for not being there, and for breaking her daughter's heart a thousand times over, and for making her break her daughter's heart just as much. For leaving. He probably knew, she'd always thought, but never dared to speak it to a single soul other than Rae. He had known, heard from a Quartermaine or some nosy body in town, and left anyway. Maybe it was her fault for betraying him, for not telling him right away, or maybe he thought it was a ploy, or maybe he really never knew. Either way it plain sucked. But it was too late now. Way too late, too late to turn back. "Mama, when will we be in Australia?" Little Olivia Lynn asked her mother from across the Quartermaine's private jet. "In just a little while. Probably not even a half of an hour, darling." Skye replied sweetly, walking across to sit beside her daughter. The girl, she thought to herself for the hundredth time that day, had the red hair of herself, and the mysterious eyes of her mother, and the height of A.J. and the other short family members, but she also had some of her father's features. His amused smile, his charming attitude, conniving mind, reckless adrenaline-filled impulses, and his nose.  
  
"What are you staring at me for?" Livvy asked, suddenly becoming slightly self-conscious. "What, I can't look at my own daughter?" Skye retorted. "I guess I won't mind too much." Livvy joked. She stood up quickly and steadied her clumsy body before beginning to pace around the small room. Skye closed her eyes. "Livvy Lynn, last chance. We can turn this plane around right now if you'd like, or go ahead, but it's all up to you." She said. "No, I have to do this now. I have to know. I have way too many questions to ask him, and too much anger to let it go any longer." Livvy quickly shook her head. Then she stopped pacing and looked straight into her mother's eyes. "All those times he came to Port Charles, and he never even said anything to me. Never asked us who my father was, or how old I was. Jesus Christ! I he so stupid that he couldn't count backwards from when I was born?!"  
  
"No, Olivia. You cannot fully blame him. If you do this he'll never get a chance. And he was always a little oblivious, so I'm sure he never knew. This was my fault." Skye argued. "Mama, don't stick up for him. It's not all your fault. I find it quite a bit amazing that someone so talented and smart and conniving is too oblivious to count backwards from nine. To wonder why I looked like him. No, I think he just didn't care." Livvy sat down beside her mother again and sighed. "Well... whatever it is, we'll find out soon." Just as the words were out of her mouth, the pilot's voice came over the intercom. "Miss Quartermaine, we're beginning our descent now. We should be landing in about ten minutes." He said. "Stay seated, Livvy." Skye instructed, and Olivia rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know, Mother." She replied in an "I'm-not-stupid" tone of voice. Reaching onto the floor, she picked up her new Cocker Spaniel puppy and lifted him into her arms. "Here we go."  
  
* * *  
  
As the plane landed two men came walking up towards it. One went to the cargo area to unload the luggage; the other helped Olivia off the plane. "Dude, I have a broken leg. It's not like I'm an invalid." She assured him as he helped her down the stairs. Still, he stood close to her to assure she wouldn't trip.  
  
"Once again my graceful daughter has managed to break a limb in perfect timing." Skye joked.  
  
"At least I didn't shatter it this time. And it was only a slight break. Besides, Grandpa said I didn't even need to use crutches as long as I keep the boot on and try not to stay on my foot too much." Olivia brushed it off. "If he shuns my cast, then to hell with him."  
  
"Olivia! That's no way to talk in Australia!" Skye warned. "Only in America do we swear."  
  
"I'll try to remember that when I trip or fall or something." Olivia replied, taking Gimpy the puppy from a flight serviceman. When the bags were loaded into an awaiting car, Olivia and Skye were transported to the Golden Trim Hotel. "Ugh! I'm going to take a shower. That airport smelled God-awful!" Skye announced. "It smelled like cheap hot dogs and old leather." Olivia shrugged. "Exactly. Now my choice of scents." "Whatever, it wasn't that bad. I'm going to go check out the hotel and stuff. I'll be back in an hour." With that, she put Gimpy on a leash and dashed out of the room. A while later, after discovering a spa, pool, gym, and various other amusing things, Livvy and Gimpy, who had broken a leg falling off of a bed the week before he belonged to Olivia, hobbled back to their hotel room and plopped down on a bed. "Get into any trouble yet?" Skye questioned. "Course not. Never me." Olivia shook her head. "Tell that to the Holiday Inn express. Remember it was just last week they were being unnerved by yours and Georgie's antics. "Oh well. They'll get over it. Besides, all we did was skate through the hallway. It's not a big deal." Olivia shrugged. "Sure." Skye nodded and continued to get herself ready, putting on make-up and jewelry. Olivia watched from the bed, like she had when she was a small child and her mom would prepare for a date or such. She'd usually convince her babysitter to let her go in and play dress-up after her mother left. Now she had her own fancy clothes and make-up and jewelry, but it was still cool to watch her mother sometimes. "Is he very ugly, do you think?" She asked. "Who?" Skye turned and saw her daughter's look. "Oh, him. No. He's not that bad. Or at least from what I can remember. He used to have this spiked-up bright blonde hair, and he dressed nice. But that was a long time ago, and I don't know what's he's like now. You'll just have to figure out for yourself. You've always had a good eye for detail, and for determining the truth, which will tell you if he's lying."  
  
"Which he probably will be." Olivia muttered, somewhat bitterly. "No, Olivia! Don't think that way or you'll never let yourself give him a chance. Now, are you ready? We're leaving soon." "Hang on! Give me like ten minutes. I want to look impressive." She escaped into the bathroom and returned ten minutes later, clad in a lacy red tank top, knee high black tulle skirt, fishnet stockings, and chunky round-toed black platforms (or platforms considering her casted leg had no shoe). Her hair was done in two French braids, she had about fifty gray rubber bracelets, and a blue-beaded choker was around her neck. "All of a sudden my preppy child has turned punk-deviant." Skye remarked. "Yeah, well, you know me. My styles often change." Olivia shrugged. "Yes, and your outfit really matches your flamingo-pink cast. How in the world did you get stocking over it?"  
  
"They're individual legged stockings. I just put on the one." "Oh. I get it." Skye nodded and paused. "Shall we go?"  
  
"We shall."  
  
* * *  
  
"This is his house? Nice." Olivia nodded as she got out of her mother's Porsche. "It's almost as big as the Quartermaine's mansion, although not quite."  
  
"Oh shut up Livvy. You compare everything to the Quartermaine manor. It could be four feet tall, tie-dyed, held up with and made by paper and you would still say, 'Not as big as the Quartermaine's,'"  
  
"Oh well." Livvy pulled Gimpy out of the seat and carried him in her arms. "Call it a habit."  
  
"Well call it what you want, but right now I'm not worried about the house. I'm worried about the man." Skye admitted. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, bringing my child into something I'm not sure of myself, she thought. What was I thinking? What if he hates her, if he shuns her or denies her? It will break her heart. But it was too late for regrets, for Livvy was knocking on the door of the house. It took a while before anyone answered. "Okay, no one's home. Let's go Livvy." Skye said quickly. Livvy shook her head. "Oh no way! We came all this way, and I am NOT leaving that easily. It's a big house, and it might take a while for him to answer." She protested. Reluctantly Skye backed up. Just then they heard footsteps in the house, and the door began to open. Behind it was a man, short blonde hair and a nice t-shirt and jeans. "Yes? May I help you?" He asked. Skye began to say something but he realized it was her first. "Skye!" He exclaimed. "It's been a long time since I've seen you. Come in. How are you?"  
  
"I'm just fine, Jax. I'd like you to meet my daughter, Olivia."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Olivia." He said with a smile. Olivia nodded, and Jax turned back to Skye. "She looks as beautiful as her mother."  
  
"Well thank you, but I'm afraid we have some news for you." Skye said. "You might want to sit down." Jax crossed his arms and waited patiently as Skye sighed and closed her eyes. "Mom, let me tell him." Olivia finally said. She turned to the strange man and looked him straight in the eyes. "Mister Jacks, I'm your daughter."  
  
* * *  
  
Jax took a moment to process this information before he replied. Sanking back into a chair he began to laugh. "This is ridiculous. I would never have expected something like this from you, Skye, nearly fifteen years after we broke it off. Is this a practical joke or something? Did Tonya pay you off?" But Skye's face was straight. Jax noticed that and stared at Olivia for quite a while. "If you'd like proof a blood test can be arranged to test DNA." Skye finally said, a bit more quietly than usual. "No." Jax shook his head briefly and then began rubbing his temples. "I can tell you're not lying. She looks like me. And I'm sure you wouldn't go to such elaborate lengths if this wasn't true." "You don't even want proof?" Olivia asked, looking shocked he had accepted it. "Of course I do. And it's standing right in front of me." He stood up again and viewed his new daughter over. "God, every time I came to Port Charles, every time I saw you, wondered who your father was, and all that time he was me. This is crazy." "You're telling me." Olivia agreed.  
  
"Skye," Jax walked over to her. "I have a lot of questions for you. But right now, I'd like to speak to Olivia alone. Would that be possible?" Skye thought it over and decided, yes; he was still that much trustworthy.  
  
"I'll go drive around. Livvy Lynn, I will be back in an hour." She said. Olivia hugged her and watched as she walked out of the house, leaving her alone with her new father.  
  
* * * 


End file.
